


Secrets of peace

by astracrits



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Blowjobs, Gay Sex, M/M, Reversible Couple, it's also soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-19 06:09:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22273027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astracrits/pseuds/astracrits
Summary: There's some frustration on Ryoma when he receives a mysterious guest at Hoshido. He remembers how he never had the chance to experience some things. He thinks of peace between the kingdoms too, and how he will never speak of some things to some people.
Relationships: Marx | Xander/Ryoma
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a gift for a very dear friend of mine. I hope all of you enjoy reading this, as much as I enjoyed writing it.

He stood by his window, looking over at the multiple trees adding a splash of lively color to the already bright day. Everything seemed so peaceful. Petals flew around softly with the warm breeze of the day. People all around walked and talked without any worry, but such was a thing to do when everything was peaceful. There were no worries for them.

Except for him. For Ryoma, there was something that caused him a great deal of anguish, enough to have him frown the majority of the day. It was a difference to his usual serious face, which was then relieved by his gentle, handsome smile. People thought he was about to punish whoever stepped in front of him, so that’s why usually, most if not all of the people at the castle of Hoshido avoided him.

Did he care at the time? No.

Having people avoid him was the least of his concerns. He could manage the few glances that shot his way--which seemed to annoy him more--as well as the muttering about him. It was all meaningless stuff, if he was honest. Ryoma didn’t have time to be dilly-dallying with silly gossip or bothersome giggles.

Ryoma walked through the halls of the castle. The sounds of his heavy steps echoing through the gigantic place. It was somewhat empty, most of the servants scared of him to leave him alone, but not that Ryoma had a need for any of them. If he wanted something--which he didn’t at the time--he could go and get it himself.

When he finished climbing down the stairs to the first floor, his boots sounded even heavier against the wooden floor. It was as if a giant was making its way through the castle, which may very well have been the case, seeing as Ryoma was a big man himself.

The warm sunlight and the sakura petals flying didn’t seem to improve his mood. The frown on his face was still plastered and no doubt was Ryoma angrier as well. There was a reason for his mood, though. A reason that couldn’t leave his mind as he walked through the front gates of the castle.

He didn’t even acknowledge Saizo when the ninja spoke to him. Ryoma was so into his own mind that he never noticed his retainer talking to him, so there was no response whatsoever. Nevertheless, Saizo and Ryoma understood each other on another level that the ninja didn’t need a vocal confirmation of his orders. He decided to leave his liege to himself.

Even if Saizo or Kagero, or even his siblings, wanted to talk about what was ailing him, would he dare to speak to them?

It was eating at him. The urge to tell somebody too strong even for him, but Ryoma knew better. He knew that what was happening would not be seen as how he saw it himself. He knew that there would be consequences to his actions. That was what was making him angry, at the world and at himself. That the thing he was hiding was no mere secret, it was something very important, something huge, something he couldn’t bring himself to even think about, both for himself and because of the shame that that brought him.

However, that same thing that brought him shame, brought him extreme satisfaction and a kind of rush that was unexplainable. As a king, he was entitled to have secrets of his own, but not so much as a public person. There was that special something that brought a twitch to his lips after the slight initial blush of shame passed.

It was really hard. To say the least.

Ryoma reached the front gates of the castle. They opened for him, the sounds of the huge mechanisms resounding even through the open space. Still, it was nothing compared to the titan Ryoma was himself.

But he didn’t feel like so at that moment. He felt like nothing of the sort. He was just a tiny ant, not knowing when it might be stepped on, or when a kid with a lens would appear and incinerate him. His feelings and himself were a mess, despite the steeled composure he exhibited. There were tiny specks of sweat forming on the skin just next to where his face armor ended. His feet shifted silently, making no sound so as not to give away his anxiousness. The hands that usually rested on Raijinto in front of him were instead held together on his back, and the sword left on his quarters. Ryoma felt naked, yet he stood there, unmoving, waiting for the next events to happen.

Closing quickly, a small carriage was making its way towards the castle gates. It stopped just a few yards away from the guards and the high prince. A small, old man holding the reins of the horses climbed down, making a small bow directed to Ryoma before he turned and walked to the side of the cart.

When he opened the door, a tall figure, cloaked in a dark veil that covered everything but the person’s eyes, descended. Whoever that might be made small bows to the guards, before walking slowly towards the prince.

The guards, however, raised their spears at the mysterious figure. It took Ryoma a few seconds, but after swallowing his nervousness, he spoke with the adamant and commanding tone he had. “Put your weapons down, men. This person is a guest in Hoshido.”

Nothing else and nothing more. The men didn’t need to know more than that, and Ryoma was not going to explain further. The figure seemed to have raised its head, standing tall against the guards that were ready to strike it down. There was a muffled mumble from it. Nobody could distinguish the voice yet there was no need to do so. Once Ryoma made an order, it was to be executed.

And so, the figure walked past the guards, stopping when it was next to Ryoma. The high prince’s dark-brown colored eyes met the figure’s red ones. There were untold words between the two, something nobody would ever know, but at the same time, it was clear there was something.

Ryoma and the figure walked back into the castle, where Yukimura met them before entering. “Lord Ryoma, I assume this individual is here for negotiations between Hoshido and the land they hail from? If so, let us go to the strategy room right away, sir.” Said the machinist.

But the lord stopped him. “No, Yukimura, I’m afraid we will not go there.” He managed to shake his head slowly and give the man a slight smile. “I will be showing this person the castle, and I’ll personally take them to the meeting room. We are not to be disturbed, understood?” There was actually no need to make the question since as soon as he stopped speaking, the face he had right at the start was back, that, and the prince’s orders were to be obeyed.

Yukimura nodded and moved his machine out of the way. “As you wish, lord Ryoma.” He then made a gesture to the guards, who let their liege and his guest pass quickly.

Ryoma and his guest entered the castle, not stopping until the gates closed on them. They walked through the halls, the sound of two pair of boots clinking on the wood sounding now. The small trek was silent, with no words to say actually because neither knew what to talk about. But even if they did have something to say, the quiet was more welcomed between the two.

They walked past the meeting room and ignored every other door, instead going straight ahead to the high prince’s quarters. After climbing, Ryoma shut down the doors to the high prince’s room, making sure to lock them before he turned around to see the figure.

Except it wasn’t a figure anymore, but rather the crown prince of Nohr, Xander. He wasn’t in his usual armor, he wore lighter clothes. A black shirt, some comfortable pants and indeed the boots, but all that made for another style that told Ryoma and gave Xander the feeling that there was no conflict happening there. Nothing hostile.

“I must say, I don’t hear that rough voice tone too often,” Xander said, dropping the veil onto the floor as the gentle breeze made some of his locks flap. “Fierce when in battle and out of it. Perfect.” He mentioned with a growing smile, as he walked towards Ryoma. 

They stood still for a moment, silent. Not saying absolutely anything, not from their mouths and neither from their eyes. It was a private and personal moment that both of them were taking in.

This was the secret they had, not just Ryoma, but Xander as well. What they were hiding, what they couldn’t reveal to anybody, the secret that they were going to take to their graves. They had met each other multiple times before this one, what they did? It was only known to them, but after so many times, they had to come back to the other. They just couldn't say far from each other.

Xander visited Ryoma in Hoshido, wearing a variety of dark veils and cloaks that hid everything so as not give himself away. Ryoma was a little harder to conceal due to his oversized mane of hair, so the attempts to conceal himself weren't that good. Most of the times the reunions were in Hoshido, where it was easier due to the better privacy it offered. The high prince's room was at the topmost floor of the castle, it had a long corridor and some stairs to descend before you could find other rooms, as well as being one of the biggest rooms. It was the perfect place to meet.

They embraced afterwards. It was not a normal hug you would share with just anybody. There was a special feeling, respect, affection. Things that would never be said out loud but that both were sure were there. Feelings that couldn’t be mentioned, but that were felt strongly.

Their hug lasted for a couple of minutes, until Ryoma moved his head to look at the slightly taller man. Dark brown eyes met with reds. Ryoma examined Xander’s face. His defined and regal features. The way his blonde hair started straight and soon it curled into those perfect curls. His eyebrows, the small yellowish hairs that seemed to be in an endless serious face. What caught Ryoma’s attention the most about Xander’s handsome face were his lips. Those small lips, tightly pressed, that seemed to complement Ryoma’s frown.

Ryoma was sure Xander was examining his face too, finding what he liked the most, but he didn’t wait. He closed the space between them, pressing his lips against Xander’s. They began kissing, savoring the taste of the other’s mouth as their tongues danced slowly. There was no war between them here, there was only the hidden, pent up affection that was starting to let loose in that small, yet meaningful action.

They moved their heads, exhaled and tried to regain their breath as they continued kissing, but it was effortless. They kissed more and more as the seconds passed. Xander started pushing Ryoma towards the wall, where his back hit the wall hard and made the kiss much more heated. Ryoma’s hands moved to Xander’s neck, feeling the warm, fair skin. Xander, on his end, rested his hands on Ryoma’s waist, feeling the high prince’s muscles through the fabric of his clothing.

Then, they stopped. They separated a bit, but still held as they looked at the other, panting, breath completely hitched. “I see you were eager, lord Ryoma.” Xander said with a slight smile, softly pressing their bodies together.

Ryoma couldn’t help but chuckle, his usual nice smile appearing after the initial stress passed. This was the place Ryoma could be more like himself, where he didn’t need to be nervous about what would happen, stressed of having to hide something.

Yes, not his room, but Xander. In him, Ryoma could find the love he deserved.

It started out as a simple crush. A look between them during a peace meeting with the other neighbouring countries, something that wasn’t meant to be. Then it escalated. To longer glances on the halls, meeting the other on the corridors. They began talking, sharing war stories at first until later more personal stuff started coming out.Then it was escaping together into a small supply closet to make out, to hold the other, to do more intimate things that neither could bring themselves to share, even think of when in public spaces.

But once there. Everything had gone away. There was no shame in hiding, no efforts of concealing behind obnoxious and ridiculous attires just to see the other. They were there and they were going to enjoy the other, just as they always had done.

“Not as eager as you, prince Xander,” Ryoma replied, pressing their bodies close as well. They could feel the other’s abs now.

Could they say more words? Was there something that could possibly be said between them before they went at it again? They weren’t sure, but they stood still for moments, regaining their breath as they held each other, as they looked at each other.

It was Xander that broke the silence then. “I was eager to come. You have no idea.” He said. “I just… had to see you.”

Ryoma lifted an eyebrow. “You did?” He joked. “I’m glad you’re here now then.” He grabbed Xander’s shoulders and slammed him on the wall, smirking afterwards. “I’m so happy you came.”

Then, Ryoma kissed Xander once more, this time his tongue entering Xander’s mouth. The kiss was more heated than before, and hands were roaming everywhere. Xander’s hands grabbed Ryoma’s shirt and pulled up, stopping the kiss for a second but letting them smile at each other. The taller man took a look at the smaller man’s body. He was very defined, with his pecs and abs rippling with every move Ryoma made. Xander placed a hand on his chest, feeling the tight muscle, and went downwards, mapping every crevasse on his abs with his fingers. He was very hot, but such a physique was to be expected from the high prince of Hoshido.

Ryoma felt tingles all over his body as he was being touched. There were a small couple of moans that escaped his mouth. He had never been touched like that before, even in their previous encounters. It made him feel different, yet still loved. There was a distinct difference in the way Xander was touching and seeing him. He did the same to Xander. He gently lifted his shirt, revealing the worked body the crown prince had. He wasn’t bad himself. Xander’s body was a little bigger than his. His pecs were a little bigger than Ryoma’s, but his abs weren’t as defined. The crown prince couldn’t be a small man. It was to be expected.

And unexpectedly, Ryoma lowered to place a kiss on Xander’s chest. It felt warm and nice, like it was a thing that he was longing for and finally got. It felt perfect. He lowered then, until he stopped at one of Xander’s nipples, and begun sucking on it. His tongue flicked on the nub, his teeth bit on it softly. Everything he was doing was eliciting moans from Xander, who had cupped the back of Ryoma’s head to guide him through his chest.

He then moved to the other nipple, and his hand went up to pinch the one that was free. The stimulation was making Xander feel hot, and that hotness was starting to pool on his stomach and going down to his groin. “Lord-- Ryoma,” Xander said, although it came more as a moan.

Xander craned his head down to see Ryoma playing with his nipples. It was such a nice view that he couldn’t get enough of it, didn’t want to get enough. However, Ryoma stopped and looked at Xander with lustful eyes. “Xander.” He said, voice low, almost like a growl from a beast. “I… I want you.”

There it was. The thing he couldn’t say to anybody else but the person he was holding right at that moment. The secret he was keeping from everybody. The attraction, the desire, the lust for that man from another country, his enemy.

What started with a small crush, was something bigger for Ryoma. He’d seen the crown prince before and was instantly smitten with him, but he couldn’t ever mention the attraction he felt for him. The hidden crush… it needed, it must be kept a secret, as it could bring more problems than he could ever think. And not only for him, for Xander as well. Their countries weren’t at peace, there was constant war and seeing the other would be unthinkable, not to mention looked down upon.

But neither of them cared. They knew the other, knew they were honorable, strong men. Men who would give everything for their countries, who stuck to their beliefs to the death, who would defend what was precious to them to the death.

And so, they were there, each other in front of the thing that was the most precious to them.

Ryoma stood upright, meeting Xander’s gaze before he pecked him on the lips. He lowered then, placing a trail of chaste kisses on his chest, abs, and lower. When he was face to face with Xander’s pants, his hands grabbed the hem of both the pants and his underwear, and pulled ever so slowly, savoring the moment where he would be able to see what was hiding there.

His pupils seemed to dilate when he saw Xander’s growing dick. It was starting to get hard as soon as they pressed their bodies together, but with Ryoma’s stimulation on his nipples, it was just seconds before it grew to his full size.

The crown prince had a nice size and girth, as well as a trimmed patch of blonde curls along with a musky scent that attracted Ryoma so much. He didn’t waste any time in grabbing his dick from the base, giving it a gentle few pulls as he went closer. Xander was already moaning, no doubt he was very much aroused.

Ryoma’s lips were at the tip of Xander’s dick. His tongue slowly came out, flicking a couple times before he went even closer, already taking the first couple inches inside him. His tongue swirled around the meat, tasting the slightly salty flavor. Halfway through, the tip of Xander’s dick hit Ryoma’s throat. He was used to dealing with his long dick, but there was always the overwhelming feeling of taking a huge thing inside his mouth.

Ryoma steeled himself and took more slowly, little by little Xander’s dick was sliding past the back of his throat, until Ryoma’s chin touched his balls. They fit like a piece of a puzzle, and the sensation of his smooth skin on Xander’s balls made him feel tingles on his body. His tongue had flattened as much as it could to allow all the size to be in his mouth. Ryoma hummed both in victory of taking Xander fully inside him, and to make the vibrations of his throat stimulate the dick. Soon he had the blonde man’s moans rising in sound.

He was about to begin bobbing his head when Xander grabbed him and traded places, slamming Ryoma into the wall again. There was a small second in which they looked at the other, before Xander started ramming his hips into Ryoma’s face, fucking his mouth furiously.

The high prince couldn’t move, but he didn’t want to do it. The pressure of Xander’s hips pressing as he fucked his mouth was making him desire him more. The muffled moans that came out of his mouth only added to this. Xander took notice of this and decided to pleasure Ryoma more by going faster. His hair could protect him from hitting his head hard on the wall, Xander was going to please both.

The sensation Ryoma was feeling was making him more motionless than before. It didn’t matter that he wanted, or needed to move so as not to stay slumped on the wall, Xander was fucking his mouth pretty well. He didn’t want it to stop.

But when you’re having a good time, time seems to go by flying, and the hot feeling in Ryoma’s mouth suddenly stopped. Feeling cold, Ryoma looked up at Xander, who was kneeling down to bring him up. There were some kisses here and there, but in Ryoma’s bliss, he didn’t feel or see himself being led across the room and into the bed.

They were painfully sweet moments, eternal as well. Ryoma felt himself as if he were drifting somewhere only he could be and nobody else. A darkness that wasn’t cold, but rather warmth. There was no need to think of anything else. All there was, was Xander’s touch on Ryoma’s body.

The spell he was under broke, and when Ryoma snapped from his trance, he found himself, lying on his stomach on the bed while Xander was enjoying himself on his butt. The warmth that once was in his mouth had moved to his ass as the blonde man tongue-fucked him. There were some moans that followed shortly from Ryoma. He arched his back, instantly feeling a wave of pleasure since he was now focusing on what happened.

He felt really great and warm. Xander was doing wonders on him, and they hadn’t reached the better part yet. Such was expected, though, after not seeing each other for a long time. Ryoma missed that touch, the touch of a man who knew what he was doing, who knew how to pleasure him. He had grown to learn every place in Ryoma’s body, where to touch him to make him shiver, where to make him moan, where to make him writhe in pleasure.

Xander’s tongue was stretching somewhat, Ryoma knew he would need more preparation for what would come soon, so he reached below one of the pillows of his huge bed to grab a bottle of scented body oils he had specifically for things like this, and gave it to Xander. He began putting it on his dick and when he was done with himself, he retreated a little to put some on his hand. The crown prince directed it towards the high prince’s entrance and pushed ever so slowly, feeling a rush of excitement as he heard Ryoma moan louder and louder as his back arched more and more.

Once Ryoma felt Xander’s knuckles on his butt, he released a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He threw his head onto the bed, muffling his whimpers as Xander began scissoring his fingers to stretch him. It was somewhat painful, his butt having recovered after not having sex for a long time, but as much pain Ryoma was feeling, he was receiving five times more pleasure than that. Xander knew exactly where and how to move his fingers, both to keep stretching him and to massage his sweet spot.

They weren’t fucking yet and Ryoma was already feeling weak from the stimulation. His dick was rock-hard and pressing against the bed, softly moving as Xander finger-fucked him. He needed friction of his own, but he was afraid to say so since he didn’t want the other man stopping.

No matter how much Xander prepared him, though, his dick would still have to do more work. He lined his shaft to Ryoma’s entrance, waiting a second to pull him on all fours and bend over him, whispering on his ear, “How bad you want this?” He asked with a wanton tone, his own lust taking control of him.

It took a lot to speak, but Ryoma was able to mutter a single, yet powerful “badly”, that made Xander chuckle, bite his earlobe and then go straight before Ryoma begun feeling his dick slowly entering him.

It was no surprise that Ryoma would throw back his head and moan. Xander was barely entering and he was already pressing on his sweet spot. He was reaching places inside Ryoma that made him feel completely full and wanting for more. Between his moans, the high prince begun panting as well, the pressure of Xander’s dick filling him becoming too much. There was little pain now, but he still needed some time to get comfortable to his size. Ryoma wanted to speak, say something, even something dirty, but all he could do was continue with his mixture of moans, pants, whimpers and growls.

The sounds he was making were exquisite and unending.

It was only when Xander was fully sheathed inside Ryoma that both released a loud moan. They were fully connected now, bodies close, hot and sweating already. It was a union of muscles that was making both Ryoma’s and Xander’s hearts race.

What would have started slowly, didn’t. Soon, Xander was pounding into Ryoma. His hands held powerful waists to keep him from bouncing away from his rough thrusts. Each thrust was fast and rough, but precise as well. As Xander’s dick exited Ryoma almost entirely, it slammed back with force, hitting places inside him that elicited loud moans. Ryoma felt like his body was leaving his soul, he was feeling so good it was starting to become an out of body experience.

Xander leaned down onto him, biting above his shoulder lightly as he pounded the prince. He got even closer, past the long mane of hair that made yet another hulking beast, and into Ryoma’s ear. The high prince could feel Xander’s hot breath on his skin, sending shivers on all of his body. Then he heard him whisper, “I could only think about making you mine, all this time.” Each word came between thrusts, making Ryoma feel like each word was being accentuated by it. “It’s been too long… since I get to do this, make you mine.” It was like a drug, and Ryoma couldn’t get enough of it.

He could feel Xander’s dick filling him up. The mushroom head pushing and pulling inside him, colliding with his sweet spot. Ryoma was suddenly seeing white. There was no bed anymore, no hands holding him, there was only the expansive white, the hot sensation all over his body, and the dick fucking him silly.

But then, it was over in a flash. Xander had stopped fucking Ryoma, even pulled out. When Ryoma turned around, though, he saw that Xander had laid down on the bed, his dick was rock hard, standing proudly, his long length pointing at the ceiling, beckoning Ryoma.

And indeed, it was like he slipped into a trance. Soon, Ryoma licked his lips and crawled closer to Xander. “I need you so bad.” He said before kissing the blonde prince. He crossed his leg over Xander to straddle him, taking his dick in his hand and guiding it back to his entrance.

Xander begun ramming as soon as he was in, bringing back the heat and the intense waves of pleasure back to him, they were intensified with the change of position too. Ryoma felt like Xander’s dick was going beyond what it was before. “Ahh..” Ryoma moaned, arching his back as he bounced up and down the other prince’s dick.

It felt just as good as the first time they fucked. Xander had taken his sweet time before putting his dick inside him. There was a lot of foreplay, the two princes consummating that fire they felt for each other, but when he did, it was an indescribable feeling, something that was missing from their lives, something they didn’t know they needed so much. It was only natural that they would meet each other more times. The sex was hot, hotter than anything they had ever done before, and there was a lot of attraction from them. Everything was bound to happen, regardless of it being kept a secret.

Because that’s what everything was, a secret. There was no way they would ever tell anybody of their encounters, they couldn’t. Both because it would be wrong of them, but also because what they felt was indescribable.

Xander slammed against Ryoma with everything he had, starting to lose rhythm because he was getting close. “Gods, Ryoma. I’m--” he couldn’t even finish his phrase, before he was shooting his big load inside him. Words were replaced by moans and growls, Xander was filling the other lord with his hot seed and he was enjoying it so much.

It had to take him long moments to stop cumming, proof that his build up was far than he thought it was, after all, they hadn’t fucked in a long while.

Ryoma, on his side, couldn’t stop moving his hips, trying to milk Xander out of everything he had to give him. He was so hungry for him, hungry for that man that couldn’t be his like he wanted. But they were there now, and he would enjoy everything he had to give him. “Gods, I feel so full of you.” He said, panting as he felt Xander’s dick twitch inside him, it was still throbbing, still rock hard.

Then, he flopped above Xander. With barely a bit of strength to move, he craned his head to look at him as he felt his dick going out of him with a popping sound, cum already starting to drip through his thighs. “That was amazing, Ryoma.” Said Xander, leaning to give him a kiss on his lips.

“It was.” That was all he could say, having no words to describe the pleasure that he was still feeling. “I have something I wish to show you.” He said, standing up weakly and taking Xander’s hand with him.

“Is that so? What is it?” Asked Xander with curiosity in his voice, unknowing of what Ryoma was about to do. Ryoma led him close to the window that overlooked a valley, but he never made it there. As soon as he was close to the wall, he slammed Xander into it, slapping his ass and squeezing hard before spreading his cheeks. “L-lord Ryoma, what are you?”

“Making you mine.” He said before ramming his dick inside Xander. Ryoma’s huge length slid in fast and easy. “Heh, you prepared for me, didn’t you?” He said as he started fucking Xander rough and hard against the wall. The sound of his hips colliding against Xander’s ass prominent in the room.

Ryoma was fucking Xander with everything he had. There was a sort of anger manifesting in him. Anger because he couldn’t tell anybody that he had a crush on Xander, anger that he had to hide everything from everyone, even Xander sometimes. “R-Ryoma!” Said Xander, gasping loudly from the intense rush of pleasure Ryoma was giving him.

This brought a smile to Ryoma, who went even harder despite the weakness he was feeling in his legs. It was not a lot of times where he could fuck Xander--as the crown prince was the more dominant one--but at times where Ryoma got angry, he always fucked Xander’s brains out.

And he was doing exactly that. “Your dick is so big. I feel it reaching places inside me that I--” Xander trailed off, moaning instead to let Ryoma know how good he was doing. His body was pressed against the wall, his dick was trapped between him and it, and it was grinding back into hardness with the friction.

“Xander…” Ryoma muttered, like a beast beckoning his prey before feasting on it, like a hunter that finally got the prize he was looking for. Ryoma moved pretty fast, fucking Xander harder and faster than he had ever done with him. He was demonstrating just how good the high prince could fuck when he wanted, how he wasn’t only a hole for Xander to fuck. “Fuck, you feel so hot inside.”

Xander couldn’t speak from the pleasure and lust, he could only concentrate on the long shaft destroying his sweet spot.

Things only seemed to intensify, though, when Ryoma got closer to Xander’s body, his hips slammed harder on the blonde man, to the point where he was starting to lift him off the ground. “Gods!” Xander screamed when he felt his feet leave the floor. He was being impaled by Ryoma’s huge length and he was loving it. He couldn’t think of anything else other than the samurai obliterating his hole.

There were low growls coming from Ryoma as he picked more speed, and he leaned down to kiss Xander’s shoulders and bite them, leaving his marks all over him, let him know he was his through and through. “I’m getting close.” Ryoma muttered. He certainly would’ve wanted to try other positions, but fucking Xander senseless was making an intense heat pool in his stomach, as well as a strain on his long shaft after being rock hard for so long.

He needed the release, he needed it so bad after fucking for so long. The both of them could keep on going, if they so desired, as they had a lot of stamina, but people would begin to wonder where their liege had gone. That, and finishing while Xander was being a ragdoll for Ryoma would be the perfect ending.

There was a perfect moment in which Ryoma thrusted so hard he made Xander jump and slide deliciously all over his dick. That was when Ryoma exploded inside him, pumping big loads of his seed over and over inside him. Instead of letting his moans go out loud victoriously, Ryoma pulled Xander’s face to kiss him, muffling both of their orgasms. 

The kissing and the pumping of the samurai’s seed had made Xander cum a second time, splattering his body and the wall, and eliciting more moans from his part.

They stayed close for a long while, riding their orgasms out, panting on each other to regain their breaths. They were both beyond spent after fucking so much. But they loved it too, that much could be said as their eyes locked onto the other’s. They didn’t need to speak to say everything they were feeling, to show what they felt. Just a long look to each other, that was enough to tell more than what words could.

When Ryoma went flaccid, dick slipping out of Xander, he moved to give the crown prince some space. “I think I need a nap after all that.” He said, taking Ryoma by the hand and leading him once more into bed.

They settled in, with Xander holding Ryoma close to his body despite his mane of hair being in the way. They were slick with sweat, and they were tired. They needed the rest now.

Nevertheless, they couldn’t sleep. They both stayed awake, but silent. Ryoma traced formless shapes on the back of Xander’s hand while he hummed a peaceful tune. What was there to do now that they were done with sex? They surely couldn’t go outside and be seen, not even take a peek at the window in case there were any mountain men crossing.

There was nothing to do but leave and hope that the time when they could see each other again came soon. That’s what they did every single time, always after they had sex, one of them had to go and pretend nothing had happened between the two. 

And yet, they didn’t let go.

Despite the tiredness, they would be lying to themselves if they said they wanted to leave. It always happened, they didn’t want to leave yet they had to. This time though, it was different. They were fully alert, fully awake, awaiting for something to happen.

Although… what could happen? Nobody had done anything besides leaving before. Could they talk? Do something between the two that wasn’t ravaging each other?

There was no way to know, however. Xander was starting to drift away thanks to Ryoma’s slight touches on his hand. Soon, it was only the high prince that was left thinking of what to do.

Though his answer came at him pretty soon. Ryoma gently moved Xander’s arm around him to leave the bed. Putting on his some pants, he walked out of the room and went to the verandah in his room. Ryoma took in the bright summer sun, feeling somewhat invigorated.

“Lord Ryoma. Are you with prince Xander again?” The voice came from nowhere, but it didn’t surprise Ryoma. He would be lying to himself if he said he didn’t expect him to know.

“Ah, Saizo. So, you know of what I’ve been doing”. It wasn’t a question but rather an answer.

“I’ve known from the very first time Xander came.”

“It’s Lord Xander. He may be from Nohr, but you will still address him correctly.” That answer was the unexpected one. To correct Saizo on something that he may be correct on? That was what surprised Ryoma.

“...right, Lord Xander, I’m sorry, my liege.” Saizo dropped on the verandah, next to his lord. “My lord Ryoma, forgive me for asking. What are you planning to do about this whole situation?”

At that, Ryoma chuckled. He didn’t know himself what to do, nor he wanted to think of anything at the moment. Sure, there was lots to consider, but he wanted to live the moment right then. “Saizo, don’t question me about it.” His face had changed to a serious one unconsciously.

To that, the ninja bowed as an apology. “I’m sorry, Lord Ryoma. I’m just worried that—“

“You don’t have anything to worry about, Saizo.” Ryoma smiled gently, placing his hand on his retainer’s shoulder, and squeezed lightly. “I know that I am disappointing you and all of Hoshido, but this is what I choose to do. You might as well strike me down here and then.”

Saizo shot up, both of his eyes opened wide, an expression Ryoma almost never saw on him. “My—my lord! I would never! I vowed to stay with you and support your every decision from the moment I met you.”

“I know, Saizo. I was joking.” He laughed for a moment. Then, Ryoma looked back to his room, where Xander was sleeping peacefully. “I’m afraid to tell you that I don’t know what to do, but I don’t plan on stopping.”

“Then, my lord, if I may…” Saizo trailed off, but picked up almost instantly, after releasing a sigh of his own. “I haven’t seen you this happy before, but you can’t keep meeting Lord Xander here in Hoshido.” He hesitated for moments, but eventually, he spoke again. “I might have a place you two could meet and have the privacy you desire. It’s a place I own, halfway through both territories, hidden away and very hard to find.”

“Saizo.” Ryoma said seriously. “You would be willing to do this for your lord? Knowing that we are enemies, that one day battle will come?”

“I’m not doing it for him, my Lord. I’m doing it for you.” Saizo looked at the room as well. Xander looked so vulnerable, so easy to strike down. War could be over as fast as that, but he refrained from doing anything. “I can show you the way sometime. I’ll take my leave for now.”

Deep inside, Ryoma always thought that peace could be achieved between the two kingdoms, that the bloodshed could be stopped one day. Perhaps... that day could come sooner than he thought.

Ryoma turned back to Saizo. “I would hug you, but I know you’re not a physical person.”

“With all due respect, my lord. I would punch you if you did. A thanks is all I need, or nothing at all. I’m at your service.” With that, Saizo leapt into the air, disappearing into thin air.

Ryoma smiled, that much he could do for his angry ninja. He turned around and closed the doors, climbing slowly back into bed, where he cuddled Xander because he had turned around.

Perhaps… peace would truly come.


	2. An opportunity to love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding a place to finally be together, Ryoma takes the opportunity to finally show how much he loves that other man: Xander

Gentle breeze that accompanied the setting sun, the sound of the verdant pasture that surrounded the vast expanse, flowers that danced on the wind, birds flying freely, not bound by any limitations. Everything seemed so perfect; it was an amazing view, the perfect setting of an unknown peace that seemed to rule that extravagant world filled with many wonders.

Yet, for the two of them, the perfect scenery was something else.

For them, it was the little cottage in the middle of nowhere, hard to find, away from anybody who would dare disrupt what they had. Private and silent, allowing them to say whatever came to mind, whichever thing they felt like screaming. There were no secrets there.

As Ryoma saw the vast expanse, sitting by the window ledge, his hair gently flapped with the wind. That long mane of hair of his flowed as freely as the birds. There was a gentle, yet quiet smile on his face, seemingly describing the absolute peace he felt at that very moment.

He extended his arm slowly, his two fingers going straight as a small bird perched itself there. It was the beauty of such freedom that had Ryoma smiling. The way he knew that such a thing could be felt by both. It was liberating, having the choice of being himself and not have to answer to anybody. He felt like he didn’t need to be the High Prince right then, he could be just a simple man, enjoying life and everything it had to give.

A pair of arms sneaked their way around his form, softly pulling to press his body onto the figure behind him. A head made its way onto his shoulder, placing a small kiss there before resting. “Ah, did you enjoy the shower?” Asked Ryoma, turning his head to the man embracing him as his arm rested next to him again.

“I did.” Xander’s voice held a tone of satisfaction, and a tired one as well. “You were right, Ryoma, taking a shower after riding all day to get to this place was indeed worth it.” The Nohrian prince turned his face slightly, to allow himself to place a small chaste kiss on his cheek.

“I was sure of that,” replied Ryoma, his right hand moving to cup Xander’s face and bring it closer. “How are you liking this location?”

Xander stood upright and took a couple steps to get closer to the window, leaning his hands on it. “I could say it's impractical, but it’s absolutely perfect. Where did you say you found this?”

“One of my retainers, Saizo, told me about this and showed me the location.”

“Ah, the angry ninja, I have seen him glaring at me a couple of times. Truly a penetrating gaze of steel for someone with only one eye.”

Ryoma chuckled, his most trusted friend and retainer could really kill with a look. “Yes, him. I thank him for sharing this with me though. It’ll allow us to finally enjoy without the need to hide.”

It was true. Being far away from everything could only mean one thing. Absolute freedom. They would be able to do whatever they pleased, without the need to look out for curious eyes.

“I’ll make sure to thank him properly,” said Xander, leaning to the side. “But first… I would like to concentrate my attention on you right now.”

His hand slowly slid over Ryoma’s, who turned his in response to grasp Xander’s.

The High Prince smiled, slightly jolting at the touch of the other’s hand on his own. Gestures like that, that were so small, could feel so meaningful depending on the situation. Right then, devoid of any distraction and interruption, able to enjoy each other as they wanted… it really made everything feel much more meaningful.

“I would like that as well.” Were the words that came from Ryoma before his free hand met Xander’s other, taking them for a quiet moment.

Their eyes locked in for some seconds. A simple gaze that held so many unspoken words, words that didn’t need to be said, as they already knew whatever the other wanted to mention. Such was their relationship, one of support, joy, confidence.

And full of love.

Ryoma closed his eyes as Xander walked behind him, he felt his arms wrap around his midsection, just before the Crown Prince leaned his head on his shoulder. It was a few quiet moments until Xander moved his head and began kissing Ryoma’s neck. He placed small kisses on specific spots, which had the High Prince craning his head to the side to allow him better access.

With a gentle hand, Ryoma reached behind Xander, stroking the back of his head as he released small breaths of satisfaction at the feeling he was experiencing. Touches like that were so rare, so guarded only for special occasions. It was amazing. Xander’s free hands went to stroke Ryoma as well. He wanted to make sure his lover was receiving the utmost care to make him feel good, and no doubt did the other prince want to do the same.

Changing positions on the window ledge, Ryoma turned a bit so Xander could place better kisses on him. His hands could reach better for the blonde hairs, yet his attention was suddenly drawn to Xander’s exposed shoulders as the man’s arms moved from Ryoma’s chest to wrap themselves around him, bringing them closer.

The only thing both wanted was to please and be pleased. Touches never stopped, Xander continued placing kisses all over Ryoma’s neck, while he himself enjoyed the warm feeling on his skin, and softly released satisfying sounds as he continued stroking the blonde’s skin. They continued feeling each other for more moments, the sensation of touching that special person being very important in what they were doing.

Placing a free hand on his neck to make him stop momentarily, Ryoma’s other hand went to cup Xander’s cheek, making the blonde man blush slightly and making him lean into his palm, before he closed the space between the two. His lips pressed softly against the other pair. They felt softer than when they were on his neck, and had a slight taste of oranges and coffee. It reminded Ryoma of a quiet morning, with no one to bother him; where he could reflect and meditate.

His lips softly parted, allowing the way for his tongue to glide over Xander’s lips. It wasn’t a heavy makeout, but rather a soft exchange. The Norian’s mouth opened slightly as well, allowing Ryoma to move inside without any trouble. Their tongues touched, and each could savor the other’s taste as the kiss continued.

The High Prince’s hands suddenly made their way to Xander’s chest, feeling the tight muscles over the slim fabric. He had a well developed body due to his fighting on a horse. It gave him toned, sizeable muscles that were perfect for fondling. Ryoma didn’t hesitate in gently pressing his hand on his chest, feeling the taut muscle, and then lowering to feel his abs; as defined as everything were.

With his index, he traced the outline of his muscles. Every line, every shape, each crevice that made what was the person before him. He glided over the skin; tracing and drawing multiple shapeless designs that seemed to join in chorus with their kisses, as if the action hadn’t been completed or enjoyed on its own before.

Yet, for the both of them, it was so much more than that. The gentle touches there brought massive waves of both energy and affection to them. Ripples of electricity each time Ryoma added more fingers to his tracing, and each line that marked his flesh with a searing sensation for Xander.

The Crown Prince’s hands intervened once again, this time, one going over to Ryoma’s heart; the other went to the back of his head to lean more into the kiss.

But as easily as things start, they too shall end. Ryoma ended the kiss by retreating his head, but he instantly reached to cup Xander’s face, dedicating a loving gaze to him.

Nothing else was said as they stood up, letting the gentle breeze enter the room and make their clothes flap. They stood in front of the other; their gazes meeting just as they had time and time before. And before they knew it, they got closer to kiss each other once again. Xander’s hands wrapped around the other’s neck, while Ryoma’s arms settled on his powerful hips.

Their tongues danced again as they eased into the kiss. Xander’s fingers played on the Hoshidan’s hair, as well as gently massaging his scalp. It elicited soft moans from Ryoma, who had his eyes closed and felt various chills over his body.

Almost no one touched that mighty mane of spiky hair, just the view of it was enough to intimidate everyone.

Everyone except for Xander.

Feeling those touches on his head, touches that were so soft it made Ryoma feel like he was around a cloud… it was amazing, far better than anything a casual encounter to fuck ever did.

And it did not stop there. Xander continued massaging Ryoma’s scalp as the kissing continued, while he kept discovering everything that was Xander’s body. His hands gently undid the shirt he wore, exposing the fair skin to let him touch and fondle better.

Ryoma’s mouth suddenly stopped clashing against Xander’s, and instead, he slowly made his way downward. Starting with his neck, he placed chaste and sloppy kisses all over; his desire to taste everything that was Xander, and the fact that he knew he had all the time in world, made him feel more at peace than he had been before.

He took his time with Xander’s chest, placing multiple kisses that had the other man tingling all over. What caught his attention more were the nipples. His tongue flicked on the pink nub, and his teeth bit them gently, everything causing the arousal in Xander to begin emanating.

“Ryoma…” Came the name from the Crown Prince’s mouth, in tone so husky and low that it sounded more like a growl. His left hand was cradling the back of Ryoma’s head, while his right one was on his shoulder, creeping its way under his robe.

As Ryoma moved to the other nipple, his robe was slipping off of him, letting his whole body free for Xander to touch whatever he wanted. However, just before he did anything, he said, “Your body is perfect, as is your face, and everything else about you,” after he said his words, his hands went to massage Ryoma’s chest, gently kneading the tight muscle that comprised the High Prince. He might have not been as big as Xander, but he still had a very defined body.

Soon, Ryoma started moaning too, feeling satisfied by the touches on his body. Before he could reach Xander’s abs, the blonde prince pulled both of themselves onto the big mattress, where they stayed hugging as they looked into each other’s eyes.

It was a look that told the other that they had all of their love, that they deserved it, that they had earned it a long time ago and now, it would be consumed.

Holding each other, they rocked gently, grazing their beautiful bodies as their lips mashed once again. They could feel the other’s heat, and the sensation of their bodies pressed together; their bulges playing with each other was bringing a different feeling than the times before. Nonetheless, they continued moving, kissing and touching the other everywhere. Ryoma’s favorite place right then seemed to be Xander’s biceps, as they had a nice size from the horse riding. For the Crown Prince, it was the Hoshidan’s defined set of abs.

Due to the friction they were getting, their dicks were starting to grow quickly. Not having to use hands was making everything hotter, yet none of them was desperate for a release. They were enjoying everything and would continue to take it slowly. 

They were not going to fuck, they were going to make love.

After more short moments, their dicks were starting to constrict in their underwear. Xander’s thick cock created a big tent inside his black boxers, while Ryoma’s long shaft was already peeking out of his fundoshi. The head of his dick, slightly bent upwards, was prodding Xander on the leg, and it slid in between them, provoking slight friction, as well as making it twitch and throb, begging for more attention.

With a loving look, Ryoma’s hand moved to Xander’s navel, rubbing the growing bulge until it finally grew to its full size and girth. His hand gripped the base gently, feeling the sensation of the hot meat rod first before doing anything.

Ryoma smiled, starting with few tugs and twists of Xander’s length as he placed more kisses on his chest. He couldn’t see it, but the blonde prince threw his head back onto the pillow as he savored the feeling of his cock in Ryoma’s hands. Times before they had done stuff like that, yet that particular time felt like it was their first time doing anything. Everything felt so much more intense, and Xander loved every second of it.

His tongue flicked on the nipples again, timing the pulls of the dick in his hand every few seconds. Ryoma was going to make Xander experience everything, he was proud of his skill, and he was decided to use everything at his disposal.

Xander moaned, his left hand coming up to pillow the back of his head while his other went to Ryoma’s head, pushing and pressing so he’d work even more on his nipples, and down below too.

As he had now a new place to direct his attention to, Ryoma stopped playing with Xander’s nipples. He descended, until he was face to face with the thick cock. He got closer and placed his lips on the pulsing mushroom head, giving it a few kisses as well; eliciting more moans from the blonde prince. 

His tongue finally came out, licking the head a few times before it flattened and slid across the side, going from the tip, and all the way to the base, where Xander’s cropped blonde pubes trickled Ryoma’s face. He changed sides afterwards, licking from the base until he reached the tip once again.

Xander threw his head back as Ryoma continued licking his cock. It was barely a graze from the tongue, yet it was enough to have him releasing throaty, deep moans from lips, which gave more energy to Ryoma. The High Prince reached the tip once again, and this time, he took the head in his mouth, taking his time to suck on it. He remembered the times he had done that before, the satisfaction he felt at pleasuring his man, yet, this time, it felt so different than every other time before. Everything felt different, and no matter how many times Ryoma felt that, each time he thought about it, a surge of energy and happiness flooded him.

As Ryoma took more of the thick length in his mouth little by little, his hand went to rest over Xander’s equally thick thigh, stroking the muscle while his other one moved from gripping the base of his dick to softly taking his balls in his hand. They were plump and soft, so Ryoma played with them, moving them between his own fingers and alternating between massages.

“Ryoma, your touch…” cooed Xander. His hand never left Ryoma’s head.

The High Prince was halfway through the Crown Prince’s massive dick when he looked at him. Their gazes met, expressing more love than they did before; showing themselves that they were worthy of each other’s affection.

And then, Ryoma edged closer, finally taking all of Xander in his mouth. The tip of the thick cock went past his throat, so he had to flatten his tongue and relax himself. That was more than easy. Ryoma was feeling relaxed from the start of this whole thing, and even before that. Xander always had that effect on him.

Once he was more comfortable with the length in his mouth, Ryoma started retreating slowly, pressing his tongue on the underside of Xander’s cock so it grazed and gave it sweet friction. When he was at the tip, Ryoma sucked on it before widening his lips and taking him once again, all the way in.

He set a gentle, yet delicious rhythm. His head bobbed slowly up and down. He tasted the meat in his mouth, he savored it. He enjoyed every moment he sucked on Xander’s cock, but such had to be obvious, they loved each other, after all.

His cock being pleasured and the continued play with his balls brought a lot of satisfaction to Xander, who continued moaning through the whole motion. His hand helped Ryoma as it pushed softly. His fingers intertwined on the long brown locks; they massaged the other man’s scalp, just as Ryoma was doing.

A comfortable, pleasant heat was beginning to form in Xander’s abdomen, and it moved through his body, concentrating over his neck as well. A blush presented itself on his face then, painting his neck red as well. His moans increased in volume slightly as his orgasm build too. Xander’s face was contorted, making smiles as he frowned at the same time. The pleasure and Ryoma’s touches were driving him insane, yet he couldn’t move from his position on the bed.

Xander held himself on one elbow, so he could look better at how Ryoma was sucking his dick. It didn’t take too long for him to build the pressure and feel the knot on his stomach. Soon, he was shooting ropes of thick, hot cum into Ryoma’s mouth. With each bob of his head, and with each buck of his hips, Xander came more and more, feeling his very soul leaving him. If it actually happened, he let everything go its own way, as Ryoma was the man he only wanted to share his essence with.

And the Hoshidan took everything like a champion, savoring the slightly bitter, yet sweet taste of fruits that Xander’s cum tasted like. Ryoma never took the dick out of his mouth until after he was sure that the blonde prince was dry, that he had given him everything he had. It was then, and only then, that he looked at him again, their eyes meeting each other’s gaze as quickly as it had always done. Ryoma slowly took the already-going-limp dick out of his mouth. A small trickle of cum dropped from the corners of his mouth, rolling slowly through his jaw as he crawled to kiss Xander, who had laid on the bed, riding his high and panting for air. Ryoma was smiling as he approached him, and then, he pressed his lips on the other pair, as softly as he could while he enveloped him in his arms.

Even if his erection was rock-hard and more than that, Ryoma decided to not give it attention for the moment, as holding Xander was something he wanted to do more. Staying silent in what was one of the perfect moments of the day was something he wouldn’t allow to pass. All he could do was chuckle as he held the other man, lying on his side as Xander continued shaking. His face inched closer, placing various chaste kisses on his cheek while he continued laughing.

They continued there for more moments; enjoying each other’s presence. Ryoma looked at the man in front of him, looking absolutely pleased as he continued gasping for air. “Ry-Ry…” whispered Xander, his voice a sweet melody for Ryoma’s ears.

The High Prince placed a finger on the other man’s lips. “No need to say anything, my dear,” he replied, smiling as he saw his lover’s face trying to make a smile for him.

“I just… feel the need to…” said Xander between long breaths. He didn’t continue whatsoever, he turned his face to look at his lover before placing a gentle kiss on his lips. Letting his actions speak rather than using words, Xander laid back on the bed while pulling Ryoma on top of him. His legs parted slowly, and his hand guided his lover’s full mast to his entrance. “I… prepared myself, for you.”

Both men smiled at that. “Well then, are you ready?” Xander didn’t have to make a look or say anything, Ryoma already knew his man’s response.

With a steady hand, he pushed his long cock inside the man’s entrance in the slowest way possible, so the Nohrian could feel the pressure and the pleasure of his cock stretching the man’s walls despite preparing himself beforehand.

Little by little, Ryoma’s dick reached Xander’s sweet spot, and as soon as both touched that place, and felt the place being touched, both men released a long, sweet moan of relief. Once again, doing something they had done times before, but taking their time to explore everything thoroughly was a better experience, an entrancing sensation.

Ryoma pushed his dick even more, reaching further places inside Xander that had him feeling so full he needed to release another breath. But it wasn’t until the man was fully sheathed and Ryoma’s hips met Xander’s butt that both gasped again.

“So… deep.” Xander fists balled up, gripping the bed sheets tightly. His legs wrapped around the Hoshidan’s hips, his toes curling up by the absolute pleasure of the long cock filling him up.

Ryoma had a loving gaze. He felt just as good, if not better. “So… tight,” he mentioned from the hot walls surrounding his dick.

He didn’t hesitate before he pulled his hips back, as slowly as he had pushed himself in. Ryoma’s shaft was almost out of Xander, but he didn’t quite leave the tight space. He didn’t thrust in strongly either, he pushed back, establishing a tempo similar to when he started sucking on his man’s cock.

It wasn’t fast, and it wasn’t rough. Those were loving thrusts that Ryoma did. Their gazes never left the other. After going at his tempo, the High Prince lowered, kissing the other man’s neck repeatedly, keeping his attention there, but moving around to his shoulders, chest, jaw and lips.

Ryoma gave attention through all of Xander’s body, his mouth kept above, while his arms moved to hold his face and his soft dick. It sprung to life once more, as hard as it did the first time.

He didn’t just want to fuck Xander, he wanted to worship his body, mutually please both him and the man he loved. It wasn’t a casual, rushed encounter. He had all the time in the world to enjoy their lovemaking.

And that was what they were doing. As Ryoma kept moving his body. It was like a wave on the beach at sunset, retreating slowly and then moving back. Xander’s inside felt delicious, and all the warmth from the lustful atmosphere, the sweat emanating from their bodies, and being inside the blonde man only made the situation better.

After some moments, Ryoma came to a stop, smiling at Xander, who looked at him with a perplexed gaze. “Are you alright--”

But before he could continue, the brunette moved the two of them with a swift, wild movement. The long, loud moan that Xander made when he was skewered in full by Ryoma’s dick when he changed positions so that he could straddle him was the most amazing sound he had ever done before.

The penetration he reached with that position was far better, and it reached further inside Xander as well. It made him moan even louder. He needed to place his hands on Ryoma’s chest to hold himself or else, he would drop atop the man in a weak mess.

Nevertheless, Xander remained strong. As his head dropped to look at the man impaling him, the corners of his lips twitched, and he moved his butt slightly to get more friction on his sweet spot.

Sensing that, Ryoma bucked his hips once more, going at the same tempo he was going before. All his muscles rippled now with the weight of the man atop him. More beads of sweat formed on his face, and even the love he felt for Xander had intensified.

He pulled the man despite him holding himself. He needed to kiss him again, to feel those lips over his as he continued sliding in and out. His hands hovered all over his body as well, feeling the tensing muscle from the pleasure he was feeling.

Xander’s cock was pressed between both sets of abs, giving as much friction to the man as the one making love to him was receiving. For Ryoma, the change of positions felt much better. He was able to penetrate his man better, and to feel everything better instead of having to hold himself. He needed to touch him more, to feel more of the perfect body that was writhing because of him.

Ryoma knew he was getting on edge. It was amazing that sometimes he could last for hours and for a couple rounds, but that on this time, he was on the verge of exploding in a mess of cum for his man this easily. Not that he cared though, if anything, it would be an honor to cum for the man he loved.

It would be just a few more moments, his dick twitched and throbbed inside Xander, and the more he continued going slowly, the harder his orgasm was building. Everything was coming together for the second perfect moment, the moment they both would unite their souls and exchange essences, the moment they’d become one.

And that perfect moment came soon after, when Ryoma thrusted and bucked his hips so much he lifted Xander as well. His long cock shot the white hot seed, pumping and pumping his lover with cum.

It didn’t take long for Xander’s dick to twitch and cum hard after that assault on his bundle of nerves. Both men came in unison, with Ryoma filling Xander and him coating their bodies with the white liquid. Their moans joined in another chorus, this one louder and more wanton than the one they made before. This one was full of their love-making, full of the intense love they felt for one another.

Their highs lasted for a long while, and it had taken them another to stop cumming. Their orgasms had built so much that Ryoma’s was starting to slide onto his legs at a fast pace and on big amounts. Xander’s had made a big white painting all over their chests, and it even managed to reach up to Ryoma’s jaw.

As they looked, breathing for air, bodies sweaty, hair plastered on their foreheads, they couldn’t do anything but keep those loving gazes.

What they did… it wasn’t just a wild fucking like the previous times, it had so much more meaning, more energy—in a way. Lots of unspoken feelings, but hundreds of thousands of silent words that expressed so much more. Their hands had intertwined throughout the last moments, and they never took them back. They remained held together. It was a symbol—they knew—of what transpired, of how they felt.

Of everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to follow me on my twitter @astra_crits for updates and overall shenaningans :S


	3. Hard Competition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While at the camp, Xander notices that Ryoma is nowhere to be seen. He decides to follow him and finds him training near a waterfall. Xander smirks, thinking of an idea to prove who's better... only it doesn't quite come out as he was expecting it to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one chapter does not follow chronologically for the previous two. Or I guess you can consider it as a prequel of everything, I just wanted to post this one too.

_ “I just don’t see the need for that, prince Ryoma.” _

Both men were in some hills, far from the main camp, near a waterfall very well hidden from just simple travelers on their way to the neighboring towns.

They looked at each other directly in the eye, no one daring to look away simply because of the fact that those were challenging looks. Should one of them look the other way, it would tell the other of their weakness.

Ryoma had gone to the waterfall first, deciding to take some time for himself from the duties that bound him to the camp. After all, war was nearly approaching its end. With sword in hand, he began practicing his strokes and thrusts, perfecting his ability always, keeping his wits sharp just as he always did. There was no time in his life for something other than work and the life of a samurai.

Xander, on the other hand. Had been checking on the camp and everything there before deciding to take a stroll through the forest, which eventually led him to find the waterfall where the High Prince was training.

“I did not think I would find you here, High Prince of Hoshido.” His words didn’t have the toxicity they had when they began traveling together, but still held some challenge in them.

Ryoma hadn’t been bothered to look back at the Crown Prince. He was just a nuisance to his training—although deep in himself, he was happy the prince whom he had a crush on appeared in the area.

He had continued training, letting Xander do as he pleased for the moment. As long as he didn’t bother him, he would allow him to stay there for as long as he needed to.

However, Xander didn’t seem to be able to leave Ryoma alone. He studied his movements, each slash of his sword that cut through the air like it was a real enemy, each calculated puff of air the prince let go of whenever he moved. They were all deadly movements.

“Studying me and my moves for when you inevitably betray us?” said Ryoma, finally looking at Xander with a raised eyebrow. Despite all his training, he wasn’t tired or huffing for air.

After the words, both princes started laughing. They were allies now after Corrin had brought them together. After the battles they went through, there was no place for doubt of betrayal between them.

However… the competitive spirit between them was still there, and it was bigger than before. “Obviously, I need to protect myself in case you want to take Corrin from us.” He smiled. “Impeccable fighting, prince Ryoma.”

“Just Ryoma, Lord Xander, and thanks. I’ve trained my bushido skills ever since I was little.” It was with pride that he said he was the best Samurai there ever was. He had trained body and soul, almost reaching a state of Nirvana in himself.

“Then I ask you to do the same, Ryoma. No need for formalities between us, especially considering how… fond, we are of each other.”

Xander mentioned that because of the growing amity between them. Animosity was long gone, so the need to prove that one was better than the other changed. They were now simply competing in a friendly manner, that sometimes became bigger than just friendly.

“I agree with that.” Ryoma sheathed his sword and put it in front of him to rest his arms. “What really brings you here, then?”

Xander unsheathed his sword, slashing the air a couple times. “The same thing you came to do. I wanted to train, and I stumbled upon this place.” Somewhat of a lie because he didn’t stumble upon the place. He followed Ryoma’s loud grunts once he begun hearing them, training was not something he planned to do. “Perhaps I can show you some tricks.”

“I don’t believe I can learn any tricks from a Nohrian, no offense, prince Xander, but our fighting styles are so different. You cannot possibly think about learning each other’s fighting styles at our current skill in our respective styles.”

“Why not?” That was an honest question. “We studied each other so we could fight in the past, I’m pretty sure we could potentially do those in here, a simple demonstration.” And that’s when it hit Xander, maybe he could make their situation fun. “Unless you don’t feel up to the challenge, princeling.”

“P-princeling?!” Ryoma closed his eyes and frowned, if there was something he despised the most, was somebody belittling him like that, especially if it came from Xander. “I assure you, I do not hold the title of High Prince of Hoshido simply for nothing. I accept your challenge, prince Xander.”

Holding both of their swords, the princes went into a battle stance, seizing each other up before making a movement. It didn’t matter that they were not fighting each other, they wanted to wait until someone made the first move.

But… since they wanted to show each other off, Xander stepped first, performing some precise slashes, mimicking the attack style of the Hoshidans and their swords. Xander’s blade, Siegfried, as well as other Nohrian swords, were not meant to do slashing attacks, but rather thrusts. In a real battle the attack wouldn’t be as effective, but thankfully, they were only demonstrating.

“Hmm, move your wrists and position your center of gravity, that way your slash will have more power,” said Ryoma, taking some steps back to prepare himself. Afterwards, he took his blade in a different fashion than usual, later performing a few thrusts that he thought were decent enough.

Having watched his demonstration, Xander snorted. “You think that’s the way I attack? That’s an insult!”

Ryoma grew a slight flush on his face. “M-my apologies. To me, that’s how I see your fighting style.”

“Oh please. That’s not even close.”

“And yours isn’t close either.”

They looked at each other for a long, awkward moment. Neither of them said anything but instead, they took their battle positions again, attempting more movements that the other had made, and applying them in a mock battle between the two.

Ryoma could only jump forward to strike with his sword, while Xander tried to do somersaults that were executed with less grace than he would’ve liked to. All through their mock battle, the two men continued telling the other how they didn’t fight correctly, how they were executing movements that weren’t the correct ones, and how they were even making movements up on their own.

Their fight must have lasted for quite a while, for when the two princes were done, they were panting and sweating, strands of hair plastered on their foreheads. Their pants and gasps for breath were prominent sounds, as well as the sound of the running waterfall still running its course.

“How’d you like that, prince Xander?” said Ryoma, sheathing his sword once again and this time letting it fall to the floor, as he was not fighting anymore.

Xander continued gasping for breath for some more moments, until he replied to the hoshidan. “Not bad at all, prince Ryoma. Although I have to say once more, that is not how us Nohrians fight.”

“I see…” Ryoma sighed, closing his eyes and frowning. “I realize we are not going to come to an agreement here, though we must know who’s better.”

“Indeed we do, what do you propose, Ryoma?” Xander asked with a challenging tone, gripping the hilt of his sword tighter than ever.

“I propose we do something else than fight, seeing our skills are at their peak.” Ryoma took some steps toward Xander, his gaze meeting the blonde prince’s. “This challenge is nothing like any challenge you’ve ever faced before. Are you sure you’re ready for it, Xander?” He raised an eyebrow, making an extremely challenging look. “Or are you not strong enough for this?”

“Whatever you have in mind, I will come victorious, prince Ryoma.” Xander steeled his ground. “Throw all you have at me, I’ll prove that I’m the better competitor.”

“Very well, as you wish.” Ryoma then grabbed Xander by the hips, pulling him close to him, and then moving his hand to his crotch, eliciting a yelp from the blonde prince. “I propose we see who can hold out more. That is the challenge, the competition.”

For Xander, being grabbed like that wasn’t something he was used to. He never got manhandled by anybody ever before, so, having Ryoma suddenly pull him like that brought a shock to him. “W-what are you proposing? That we…?” Xander choked on his saliva at the mere thought. What was Ryoma thinking about?

Ryoma, on his end, could only look at Xander through fiery, yet half-lidded eyes. He couldn’t believe himself when he was proposing what he did, but at that exact moment, the thought of saying it was a joke, or backing down from his own challenge, never crossed his mind. He was Ryoma, and he was a decisive man.

That, and he would lie to himself if he said that he wouldn’t like to do something like that with Xander. He had always had a crush on him, if he was truthful with himself. He’d ogled the Nohrian prince from time to time, even going to the extremes of spying on him one time when he was changing in his tent.

For Ryoma, that wasn’t just a challenge, it was his opportunity to finally do something more brash and reckless, something he wouldn’t ever allow himself if he didn’t feel like that.

With a tempting look, Ryoma lightly squeezed on Xander’s bulge. “We’ll see who lasts the longest, and whoever’s the loser… will have to please the winner, who will be the better competitor.”

Xander, despite feeling hot from the mock battle, was sweating more than before. “L-lord Ryoma?!” He looked everywhere desperately, finding that he was alone with the high prince, and well in his grasp. “I just don’t see the need for that, prince Ryoma,” he said, gulping in awkwardness.

“Are you sure?” Ryoma said, letting go of Xander with an embarrassed gaze. “Very well, I thought the Crown Prince of Nohr wouldn’t back down from a challenge, but I see I was wrong, no problem.” He picked his sword from the ground, putting it in front of him like he always did.

Nevertheless, while the approach to the situation wasn’t the best, Xander was feeling pent up, and passing on the chance to fuck the High Prince of Hoshido? No, Xander wouldn’t not take the chance.

Pushing his sword away, Xander pulled Ryoma and closed the space between them, mashing his lips hard against the other’s. “I accept your challenge, Ryoma,” he said, quickly moving his hand to Ryoma’s crotch.

Despite the two of them wearing their armor, they quickly made short work of the plate at the crotch, that allowed the two of them to gently rub the other’s bulge, quickly making themselves hard. The two of them looked like they had big tents on their pants, but it was to be expected, considering their long sizes.

Xander grabbed the hem of Ryoma’s pants, pushed his hand inside them, and pulled slightly, revealing his long mast, standing proudly and pointing upwards with that slight curve he had. His dick looked delicious, to say the least, and Xander wanted nothing more than to go down on him, but he had to restrain himself.

And so he did, by taking Ryoma’s hand to hold his dick. Xander was slightly smaller than Ryoma, but he was much thicker than the hoshidan prince. The two of them had things that made them truly enjoyable to please. Now, with the opportunity there, they were sure they would enjoy pleasing each other.

Ryoma started with a few gentle tugs, feeling Xander’s size in his hands as he looked at the prince dead in the eye. Had this been another occasion, Ryoma would’ve gone all out with Xander, but he had to hold a little to show him what he was capable of. “How are you feeling, Xander?” He asked smugly, picking a little speed with Xander’s dick.

Through some moans, Xander replied with tugs of his own on Ryoma’s dick. His hand glided so deliciously over all those inches, and the long dick twitched on his hand. It was surprising seeing the High Prince as collected as he was, was he not feeling the stimulation on his dick? “V-very well,” said Xander between some small moans.

He then picked more speed, to the point where he was jerking Ryoma at a fast pace. His dick felt hot and harder by the moment, and some small droplets of precum were starting to come out, coating Xander’s hand and helping jerk Ryoma faster and better. The moans that the shorter man was releasing resounded on Xander’s skull, making him smile and think he was gaining the edge on the High Prince.

But as he smiled, he led the way for Ryoma to make him moan loudly. The High Prince’s hand picked up speed as well, but he wasn’t at Xander’s pace. He moved his free hand to cup Xander’s balls and massage them through his fingers. They were plump and had a nice feeling. Ryoma could only think of sucking on them, but he had to prove himself first.

“Oh… R-Ryoma.” Xander exclaimed with a breathy voice, throwing his head back slightly. 

The sun basked on his face, making him look more handsome than he was. Ryoma was loving the sight, and if it weren’t a competition, he was sure he would’ve thrown it away just for Xander. Nevertheless, he continued jerking him. Precum was pooling on his thick cock now, and Ryoma knew that it was just mere moments, that was… if he didn’t lose first.

He frowned a little, both to let a wave of pleasure pool all over him, and to focus on the task at hand. Ryoma suddenly stopped jerking Xander, instead pushing their bodies closer together. He snapped the Crown Prince from his slight trance, giving him a deep, long kiss before he pushed themselves more. “You like this?” asked Ryoma before he started grinding his body slowly against Xander’s.

The action elicited more moans that gradually increased in volume from him. “Oh! Keep doing that!” Xander screamed, though his sounds were muted altogether by kisses, coming from Ryoma.

Frotting the slightly taller man, Ryoma continued pressing their bodies and grinding slowly, so each could feel the other’s dick and add to the overall stimulation. His dick was twitching the more he continued, but Xander’s cock was beginning to throb. It would only be moments until either of them lost.

But as the whole thing was Ryoma’s idea, he had a plan to make sure he won. As he continued kissing Xander, one of his free hands suddenly sneaked in-between their bodies, and grabbed the nohrian’s dick and rubbed a thumb over the throbbing head.

Xander wasn’t even focused anymore. All he wanted was a release, and the heat that was pooling in his abdomen was increasing little by little, until he gave out a loud moan that vibrated on Ryoma’s throat as he came over their bodies. His hot load was shooting in long, hot white strings that reached and smeared their chest plates.

That was it, Xander lost the competition, he lasted the least, and that meant that Ryoma had won the challenge.

With a sloppy kiss, Ryoma retreated his head. “And we have a winner.” He said with a smug voice, although the smile on his face looked like the one he always did.

Xander couldn’t stop gasping for air. His face still looking at the sky to keep him from ending his high.

Ryoma could only smile at his work. Never mind that Xander couldn’t answer him at the time, he enjoyed making him squirm from pleasure. “And now, for my prize…”

With his hand, he softly pushed Xander until he sat on a rock, then, when he had more space to work with, he began sucking on Xander’s balls, getting them in his mouth and softly pulling with his head. His tongue flicked and pushed below them, on a spot that had the Crown Prince moaning louder now. “Ryoma, gods, keep going.” Said Xander, completely forgetting he had lost the competition.

The movement on his balls had him feeling a wave of pleasure that made his dick rock-hard instantly. His length was throbbing for the prince and there was very small friction coming from the High Prince moving his dick with his face.

Releasing yet another moan, Xander looked at Ryoma and their gazes met. He looked extremely good with his armor on as he pleasured him. His hands suddenly moved to grab his face, and led them towards his dick, where Xander shoved Ryoma’s face all the way down.

His nose was clogged by skin and blonde hairs, and the dick he suddenly was sucking on moved well past his throat, yet Ryoma never wavered. To add to the pleasure, the Hoshidan hummed and tried swallowing to bring more of the feeling on the Nohrian’s dick. A wanton moan was his response, and Ryoma knew he was doing a good job when Xander started fucking his mouth.

He needed to flatten his tongue for the assault on his mouth. Feeling Xander’s thick length sliding easily over his tongue and pushing past his throat was making Ryoma harder, to the point where his dick was aching for release.

As Xander continued moaning, he kept fucking his mouth harder, each time his dick sliding out with a wet pop and going back in at full force. Ryoma could feel his jaw start to hurt after so much, but the blonde’s rhythm was starting to become uneven, yet rougher.

Ryoma placed his hands on Xander’s exposed thighs, gently massaging the thick muscle and going to his inner thigh to feel his balls again. Everything to make the man feel more pleasure and enjoy his prize. His fingers pushed below his balls and into Xander’s sweet place, rubbing his fingers to massage that spot and make Xander moan.

“Ahh…” Xander moaned in joy, he was feeling much more pleasure than before, and with the small moment of recovery he had between rounds, he couldn’t help but empty his load inside the High Prince’s mouth, shooting hot strings of white once again.

Ryoma took it all like a champion, swallowing down all the fluids that Xander pumped into his mouth as if he hadn’t drunk anything for weeks. His mouth closed tighter on the dick, not wanting to let a single drop of cum go wasted. As Xander continued moaning, Ryoma bobbed his head with the thrusts to keep milking the nohrian prince, he would allow him to enjoy this as much as he could before Ryoma finally collected his prize.

It had to take him long moments to ride his high down, the second climax was far stronger, and he felt more spent than before. However, Xander managed to ask, “was that my prize for second place?”

Licking his lips, and helping the Crown Prince up, Ryoma said, “it was. Now I’ll collect my prize for first place.” His tone was husky as he sat on the rock, his long length throbbing, pointing straight to the prince’s mouth.

“Then, allow me.” Xander faked sadness, but he dropped to his knees to relieve the Hoshidan.

However, Ryoma stopped him, lifting him up again, holding him close so that his hands could pull his pants down. “Not quite like that. I am the better competitor, I require something else.” Now that Xander’s tight butt was out in the open, Ryoma pulled him to make him straddle his waist, his dick brushing against his butt. “You’re going to ride me.”

Xander looked at Ryoma. His eyes were dilated with lust, and he didn’t doubt that his own eyes probably looked the same as well. This all had started from just a simple competition, who would have known it would escalate into something like this? Xander didn’t, but right at that moment, he didn’t care. With a cocky smile, he reached down to kiss Ryoma while he prepared him with his fingers.

There was a searing sensation inside him, but with the stimulation from before, Xander was more than relaxed to let the Hoshidan spread him open. They were quick moments, Ryoma had him ready, and he would enjoy filling Xander with his dick.

“Are you ready?” asked Ryoma, grabbing his dick from the base and slapping it against Xander’s ass.

“I must admit you’re quite long, Ryoma.” Both a compliment and a worry, but he was not one to back down. “But I am ready to give you your prize.”

Ryoma smirked, lifting Xander to line his dick with his entrance, and bucked his hips, entering the prince painfully slowly. Ryoma could feel how he was filling Xander to the brim with his long length. And Xander could feel Ryoma’s cock, making him see stars and hot white from the dick brushing against his sweet spot and going further in, touching places inside him that could only make him release a big breath he didn't know he was holding. The Prince of Hoshido was truly huge.

The High Prince wanted to wait a little until Xander relaxed to his size, but he was pent up, hornier than he could think, and he desperately wanted a release. It was no surprise when he started ramming his dick in and out of Xander, his ten and a half inches going almost out and then slamming back in with so much force Xander couldn’t hold himself. He plopped right over Ryoma, who wrapped his arms around his midsection for leverage on his pounding.

Grabbing Xander that way allowed Ryoma to reach even further inside Xander. The walls around his dick felt really hot, and each time he thrust, delicious wet sounds could be heard from Xander’s bottom. It was making Ryoma feel hotter and increasing in lust by the second.

“You look so handsome when you squirm like that,” said Ryoma with a low voice. His tone was full of wanton and desire, and as the moments passed, all he wanted was to continue fucking the man above him.

Xander wanted to move himself, ride Ryoma like the stallion he was, but all that could come out of his mouth were whimpers and moans of extreme pleasure. His head felt like it was going to explode from everything, and no thought could come to his mind except for the hard cock tearing his ass to shreds.

Ryoma grunted, wanting to show Xander and the empty forest around him how good he was feeling. He decided to slow his pace from the hard pounding then, moving his body up and down to reach even deeper penetration. Ryoma’s cock throbbed each time it went fully back in, and it built pressure inside him whenever his dick grazed Xander’s sweet spot. However, he wasn’t done yet.

His hand went to the Crown Prince’s length, which had gone back to being rock hard due to the pleasure, and jerked him off to the rhythm of his thrusting. Ryoma enjoyed making Xander look like a beast that only lived for pleasure, he loved seeing the prince’s face drenched with sweat, and he loved hearing his deep moans filling his skull.

Right at that moment, perhaps Ryoma didn’t feel like a human either, just more of a beast, just like the one he was fucking relentlessly.

The mere thought got Ryoma feeling hotter all over, feeling a big rush of energy come over him that had him resume his rough pounding, this time even harder. They weren’t there to make love, no. They were there to fuck, and Ryoma was sure he would enjoy collecting his prize.

Xander’s screams increased in volume, and they also sounded desperate for a third release, but the High Prince wasn’t nearly done, he would not let him rest until he was truly finished himself.

Ryoma changed positions then, skillfully trading places so Xander was now resting on the rock. He grabbed the Nohrian’s legs and spread them apart for his cock to keep fucking him. The sun glistening on Xander made him look marvelous, entirely smitten, completely destroyed. It was a look that was very enticing to Ryoma, tempting as well. Each time he rammed his long shaft inside him, it made his whole body bounce by his strength, each thrust making his body feel weaker and weaker.

“That you can go on for this long…” Xander said with a breathy voice, some of his words ending with delicious moans and trailing off.

It seemed that everything Xander did or said was only feeding to the Hoshidan’s energy, as he was now pushing his hips with all his strength. The sounds of skin against skin were the loudest and they joined with both men’s roars of pleasure into a chorus of lust and masculinity.

Ryoma’s hand went for Xander’s face, cupping his side before he bent down and kissed him. Their lips joined as easily as they had the first time this started, it tasted just as good too. Ryoma was enjoying himself beyond relief, and suddenly, the heat started pooling in his abdomen, yet his thrusts continued in ferocity and strength.

Their moans changed in tune as well, Xander’s sounded like he was about to pass out from the pleasure, and Ryoma’s sounded low, preparing themselves for a great release.

Not so soon after that, the High Prince started whimpering as he shot big amounts of his hot seed into Xander. Each of his long thrusts released more and more of his essence. Ryoma’s dick throbbed and twitched wildly inside Xander, pushing and pressing into him. It was no surprise Xander came a third and final time, coating Ryoma’s armor with his hot cum while he was being filled, adding to the essence he had coated him with the first time.

Both men moaned into each other, came into each other, fell into each other. They were feeling beyond tired, yet they were still enjoying the high of their lives. Never before had any of them felt such a release. It had them in a trance, made them think they didn’t just fucked wildly, but did something better that they couldn’t muster into words.

Ryoma stood up clumsily, stumbling a bit as he tried putting his limp dick back into his pants. “That’s how the best competitor does it,” he said proudly, watching the mess he had left of Xander on the rock.

He looked utterly disheveled everywhere you looked at him, there was no sight of any royal poise on Xander, he looked like a slut that had fulfilled his duty, which he might as well had been after being given the fucking of his life.

He lifted his head slowly, looking at Ryoma standing proudly and giving him one of the cockiest smiles ever. “I… see,” he simply said, before letting his head fall once more. He couldn't even begin explaining how tired he felt. “Let me rest here for a while. I don’t know how you still have any strength left in you to stand up.”

Ryoma chuckled, going back to place a sloppy kiss on Xander’s lips. “I wasn’t the one who got his brains fucked out.” Then, he walked to pick his sword up, smiling at the sight of Xander’s butt looking red from all the pounding. “I’ll stay here with you and watch over you, wouldn’t want someone walking in on you unexpectedly.”

Xander released a weak chuckle. “I appreciate it.”

“Who knows, I might get a second wind and fuck you once more.,” Ryoma said while unsheathing his sword. Perhaps he could get the remaining pent up feeling out of him with more training.

With the laziest voice ever, Xander replied. “Do what you will. I have no energy left.” His head raised once more to watch the prince continue with his training. “I really don’t see the need for that. Unless you still have more energy in you, in which case, congratulations, I admit defeat today.”

All the High Prince could do was smile as he slashed the air, feeling the energy come back to him little by little. They could clean themselves later at the waterfall, perhaps after another intense round, who knew. All they wanted to do at that moment was enjoy their company in silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to follow me on my twitter @legion_scatter or my tumblr @astra-crits if you wish to see more of my content. Thank you for reading this piece.


End file.
